Wiki Rules: For Becoming an Admin
Rules for admins: *No rollbacks on good edits *No random blocks that make the user confused that is non-serious *At least have a lot of responsibility *No blocks in the block log if there is admin status will be removed *No Vandalism posts or edits while admin status is on Rules for Users: *No Copying Users Work *No Copying Users Work on to other wikis *No Vandalism edits or pages or else user will be blocked *No misbehaving in chat or else ban *No insulting admins of blog posts *Create a page fully with no left out of admin to become an admin here Description All users and admins should behave on these wikis or else they will be blocked permanently because when a user misbehaves, admins and all of that administration will block the user if the user is doing any kind of vandalism or edits that insulate admins, wikia staff, adminmentors and bots. Whoever is being bad and harsh to users or extreme spamming will be blocked a long time until the admin changes it mind or the expiry of the time will end and if its forever, it might be serious of the block and reason of the time. Becoming an admin When you create a page for the founder of the wiki, you must have: *four or more sections *Serious sections that is good *No spam or vandalism of anything *Admin acceptions (all should be expected) *Make sure that your spelling is correct *Create in order to become an admin here Blocking When an admin or someone else that is limited to block, the admin needs some serious reasons why the user should be blocked, and no tolerating at the blocks because if there is a random block, the admin status will be removed and then the block will be unblocked because the admin had made a random block. Limited blocks is that when an admin blocks somebody for being bad or vandalizing pages or kind of fraud. There will be blocks that will be placed on ip addresses when anonymous users go on to the wiki of their autoblocks has been used by the same user, and the admin who saw the autoblock knows that the person who created the new account is the same person who got blocked. Create to become an admin (Page Name) When a user wants to become an admin to help out, the page name to become an admin is with admin and the user's name on it. For example: "Admin: (Put your username here) Give us three or more sections and reasons why you want to help out on the wiki that to become an admin, no kid words like "wanna" and "want", it should be a lot of responablitly of why you wanted to help out with big words and no strong words. Make sure your spelling in your admin page is correct, your user profile has to be filled like on the page, it will take a lot of work to do, so make sure everything is correct with no vandalize or spam in it. Category:Browse